


【莱路】三日之城

by Aredhel_M



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 魔鬼前来收割他的祭品，露宿草坪、未曾拿过魔鬼一花一叶的泥瓦匠从中逃脱。他日日谨记自己受到欲望诱惑时那种噬心蚀骨的折磨，然而他为此感谢主，视之为恩赐，并在余生向主偿还。
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 23





	【莱路】三日之城

“看着我。”

黑暗中，莱斯特轻声说。

路易睁开眼，手腕上的链子哗哗地响。莱斯特的气息先他一步压在路易的身上，好像连他的呼吸和话语都有重量一样，带着不容置疑的、命令的语调，勾起溶于血液的臣服，使路易不由自主地望向他。他锋利的轮廓并没有因朦胧的夜色而柔和，灰白色的瞳孔亮得惊人。

“即使是对吸血鬼来说，你也苍白得可怕，亲爱的。”

他别过眼，像是为了避免烧伤，莱斯特勾了勾唇角，膝盖顶开他的双腿。他很用力，故意要弄疼他一般，路易轻喘，随即封住了自己的嘴唇。莱斯特扯着他手腕上的链子，铰在拳头上，银链越缠越短，狠狠磨着他红肿破皮的手腕，令那鲜红的皮肉紧紧贴合着冰冷的金属，吸血鬼敏锐的感官将疼痛无限放大，让他以为那只手腕几乎已被折断。疼痛不断发酵，他的身体却逐渐从休眠中被唤醒，他看得更清晰，莱斯特衬衫前襟缀着的珍珠，他垂落的每一绺头发丝，他伏在自己的身上，心脏像鼓锤一样隆隆震动着，他的存在。莱斯特正捏着他鲜血淋淋的手臂着迷地打量着，他伸出舌头舔舐滴落的血珠，细密的痒意透过模糊的血肉、跳动的神经刺激着他，他的伤口无法愈合，新生的息肉贴合着伤口飞速生长，又被莱斯特的尖牙啃噬、刺破，重新流血，他的血夜淌入莱斯特的喉管，如同一道饭后甜食。

在这甜蜜的折磨中，他发现自己硬了。

莱斯特显然也发现了这一点，他腾出一只手，隔着睡袍覆上路易的性器，那东西在他手中勃勃跳动着，他一面舔吻着那片化开的伤口，一面不知轻重地撸动着那根勃起的性器，路易被那又痛又爽的刺激弄得满头是汗，但是他仍咬着嘴唇，死命不让半息呻吟从自己口中泄出。莱斯特闻到空气中愈发浓重的血腥味，他的血总能让他兴奋。他第一次咬他的时候就知道了，在普度拉的主卧里、幔帐低垂的大床上，路易的妹妹在他身边悄然安睡，而莱斯特在路易腥热芳香的气味中欲潮翻涌，他吸他的血，这还不够，他的阴茎顶开了路易湿热的身体，那柔软的洞口紧紧吮着他，滋味如此甜美，在男孩压抑着的哭泣声中他第一次向神灵祈求世界上最长的夜。

同一张床上，洁白的床幔透进月亮的银辉，替男孩的脸髹上一层柔和的光。他潮湿的绿眸凄艳惊人。而他夜夜承欢、早已被肏熟的后穴已经将他的丝绸睡袍浸透了，甚至把床单都打湿了一片，在他屁股底下，蔓延开一片深色的水痕。莱斯特恶劣地摸了一把，沾了满手甜腻的液体，抹在他的嘴唇上，半哄半威胁地插进路易的口腔。他长久未进食，惨白的嘴唇因血液而重新变得鲜红，他的面容焕发出一种濒死的秾丽颜色，死气沉沉、昭示着将要腐败的饱满绽放。莱斯特亲吻他的唇，亲吻嘴唇上的伤口，吻他苍白的脸，他颤抖的睫毛墨如鸦羽，他如痴如醉地吻着，就像在亲吻一尊美丽的雕塑，路易被他吻得灵肉颠倒、神魂俱颤，几乎教他在冥河里又淌过了一遭。莱斯特的欲望和他的爱一样让人难以承受。他解开锁链——这已经无所谓了，路易现在虚弱得很，他在他手心里像一只无力飞翔的蝴蝶，他根本逃不掉，丝绸睡袍撕裂发出一阵悦耳的摩挲声，他赤裸的腰上还留着昨夜纵情的红痕，此时被莱斯特握在掌中，怜爱又猥亵地把玩着，他被迫摆出跪趴的姿势，那让他饥渴的、微微翕动的穴口暴露在空气里，刚被冰冷刺激得缩紧了，又被一根修长的手指肏开，肏的那么狠，那么深，几根手指一起被委委屈屈地吞吃进去，穴口艳红色的褶皱都被撑开，花一样绽放。更粗更热的东西取代了手指，几乎是刚插进来的一瞬间，路易终于忍不住哭叫起来，因为莱斯特咬住了他的后颈，像公狮操自己的母兽一样把控着对方的咽喉。

被吸血的快感和性器摩擦的快感层层叠加，他低声啜泣着，为自己轻易就被挑起的欲望感到羞耻。对他来说，做爱始终是一件充满禁忌的事，和莱斯特做爱，更有一种乱伦的错觉。杀死他、又给他生命的那个人，他精神上的父亲，正深深埋在他的身体里，狂风骤雨般耸动着那根滚烫的凶器，他进得那么深，深得让路易感到他整个人都要被弄碎了，然而他还是不肯放慢节奏，一下下地抽插、进出着，自我的意识在消解。也许人就是在性爱里彻底被一个人拥有，莱斯特抚平了他身上的每一处伤口，他喜欢抱着他的后背吻他，喜欢这种可以把所爱之物搂在自己怀里的感觉，那些如雨点一般的吻又轻又温柔，和他凶狠操干的动作毫不相干。

在他眼里，莱斯特是天堂和地狱的两面。一面白璧无瑕、风姿清饶；一面狰狞邪佞、魔焰焚疆。他同时是堕落和救赎，纯洁和污垢，罪孽与忏悔，他的枷锁，和他进入另一个世界的一扇门。

路易在他的手上达到高潮。他失神仰望，莱斯特灰白的瞳孔发出白热的光，像黑暗中燃烧的月亮。

\--

莱斯特刚住进这里的时候，曾大兴土木，把别墅上上下下都翻修了一遍，除了几套贵重的红木家具，其他所有物件都更换了新的。那是第一日。他号称路易的新生活要从新房开始，扔掉他已经抛弃了的生命。

半梦半醒之间，他闻到一股淡淡的血腥味。路易舔了舔嘴唇，尝到一点甜美的滋味。那是血，最甜美的、垂死挣扎的人类的血，莱斯特趁他熟睡时哺到他口中，让他的一切反抗都失去意义。

银链还是栓在他的手腕上，伤口已经愈合，重新变得平整光滑。那链子他可以挣开，不知出于什么原因，他感到一阵疲惫，欲望餍足的身体仿佛躺在柔软的云层上，听着一阵熟悉的钢琴声，是莱斯特常弹奏的一支夜曲，舒缓悠扬，月色下一缕拂过常青藤的微风。有时，他也弹莫扎特，来来回回，反反复复，手指在高低音阶上灵活地跳动，那支曲子永远是献给死神的《安魂曲》，在他绝食休眠的无数个夜晚连绵不绝地响着，以至于路易怀疑，就算他死去、转世，灵魂里也会铭记这支曲子的所有音符，以及莱斯特弹奏它时，闭着眼睛的侧脸。

那段日子，新奥尔良在下雨，雨的气味湿润甘美，让他想起莱斯特的吻。

每天，他派一个混血女仆给路易端来早餐。人类的食物，吐司煎鸡蛋，培根，土豆泥，和一杯热红酒。它们让他陡然转变的身体感到难以下咽。但莱斯特不允许他去猎食动物，作为他惩罚的一部分，他被软禁在红丝绒的大床上，窗帘换成了黑色的天鹅绒，风吹进来的时候能看见红黑的波浪翻滚。爱与死的海潮。

不吃不喝对他的身体并无实质性的损害，只是会让他觉得饥饿。他隐隐约约懂得了饥饿似乎是吸血鬼唯一能体味到的欲望，除此之外，简直如蒙受神恩一样，他们能得到所有想要的东西。就连饥饿，似乎也是不必要的、很容易就能满足的欲望，它代替着某种已经失去了的东西折磨着路易。即使他不愿意承认，他确实喜欢痛苦的感觉。

那让他觉得自己还活着。

棺木下葬的那一天，种植园浸泡在雨水里。雨滴落在新绿的橡胶叶上，怏怏低垂，濡湿的草叶沾湿了路易的裤脚，他穿过一片低洼的沼泽，藤蔓拂过他的发际。在他从种植园去到圣路易斯墓地的路上，奴隶照常在胶林里劳作，甘蔗长得比人还高。他们对自己的主人在下雨天里徒步感到不解，没有人注意到路易脸上灰白的神情。

在他最终决定葬礼的日期前，他把自己和死去的弟弟关在同一间房里。好多天，他不吃不喝，精神不济，盯着他弟弟满是血污却依然俊美的脸，想弄明白这一切究竟是怎么发生的。夏季，天气炎热，尸体从失去生命的那一刻起就开始腐烂，高温的催化加速了腐败的进程。尸体散发的气味和死亡一道侵蚀着他的活力，有时候，他分不清死去的究竟是谁。

普通人活着总有寄托之物，为名为利，或者只是喝到烂醉的一瓶酒，而路易在停尸房里得到濒死的体验，后来他不断在别处、在自己身上寻找那种宁静超脱的感觉，就像弟弟还活着时曾昼夜不分跪在祭坛上祷告那样。

在乡下，流言传得飞快。试图安慰他的牧师将他弟弟的死归于魔鬼作祟，然后他是怎么做的？牧师被掐着脖子摁在墙上撞击，仆人发现的时候路易差点把他杀死。有人说附在小少爷身上的魔鬼如今找上了路易，使得终日神思恍惚、衣衫褴褛招摇过市，夜晚醉醺醺地回到庄园里。为了躲避那些像看到脏东西一样的眼神，母亲和妹妹抛下他住进了城里，就连葬礼也没有出席。他弟弟的死仿佛变成了人人忌惮的瘟疫。

他的弟弟是最虔诚的祈神者。然而他的死却不受主的祝福。

那时他总觉得愤怒，因为牧师把他弟弟的死归为超自然力量的某种外因，而不承认他的死本是来源于他自身内部，一种寡淡而又浓烈的生命力，正是那种向往来生的强烈欲望，让他从楼梯顶端树叶一样飘落。但他同样不明白，关于他弟弟的灵魂究竟发生了什么，究竟是像他的母亲和妹妹一样麻木不仁地早早死亡，还是去了他无法理解的另一个世界，他的死让他受尽了折磨，好像他的一部分也随之死去了一样。

莱斯特会说那是因为他头脑中的善良在毒害他，就连爱，也仿佛是致命的，“所以你选择了我，选择了死。”

“不，你忘记了，我最后选的是活着。”

莱斯特哈哈大笑，一把将他按到在沙发上，瞳孔如猫一样竖起，那毛骨悚然的笑声几乎让房顶上的紫藤摇摇欲坠。

“不！吸血鬼像你一样活着还不如死了！你想要的是人类的生，我给不了你那样的生命。我甚至给不了你作为人类的死。”

曾有一段时间他像鬼魂一样游荡在城郊的酒馆里，烂醉的身体瘫软如泥。有几次他惊讶于自己第二天竟还能照常睁开眼。他在那条漆黑的港口小路上等待着危险的东西，小偷、劫匪或杀人犯，但没有想到是吸血鬼做了这件事，但留下了一团烂尾，他并没有杀死他，只是吸了他的血。

后来他明白了一件事，旁人的死让他痛苦，但他自己的死却并不叫他惶恐。假如他是个圣徒，那绝对是虔诚的殉道者，他身上有不属于人世的孤绝，强烈的自毁的欲望，让他在莱斯特眼里美得惊心动魄。

他没有让他失望。他不肯杀人，在他们处理掉监工尸体的路上他心神不宁，想着监工心碎的妻子，感到一阵不忍。尸体上没有任何伤口会招惹怀疑，莱斯特邀请他在那具沉静的、一动不动的尸体上拳打脚踢。他不记得自己照做没有，只记得莱斯特拔高的笑声，那么刺耳，他告诉他，你会习惯的。

他作为人类的肉身已死，灵魂却没有。

“不，我永远不会习惯。”他强迫自己喝下味如泥浆的红酒，终于忍不住在床边干呕。女仆匆匆赶来，她没有打扫木地板上的污垢，而是像母亲一样把路易揽在怀里，掏出洁白的手绢擦掉他嘴边的污渍。

他躺在人类柔软鲜活的臂弯里，他能听见血液流过血管汩汩的水声，那种渴望肆意翻搅着他的胃，路易闭上眼。

“给我讲个故事吧。”他说。

于是女仆轻轻摇着扇子，讲起那座三日之城的故事。

“一行人将地址选在水草丰美的镜湖池畔，有千人之众，从日出开始分工明确，运输木材、修砌砖墙、搭建木梁，日落时已初具规模，第二日他们惊讶地发现自己正躺在昨日尚是工地的华美宫殿之中。酒池肉林、金枝玉叶像随处可见的土石一样堆满了每个角落。所有人都怀抱美人，酣畅宴饮，只有一个泥瓦匠愁眉不展，有人问他，为什么不纵情享乐呢？他哭丧着脸，这宫殿是魔鬼造的！然而谁也没有当真。第三日，被喝空的酒池重新蓄满醇香美酒，破碎的金盏玉杯复又完好无损，人们接着宴饮作乐，却没有人注意到这食物让他们越吃越饿、酒越喝越渴，原本勤劳善工的弟兄个个变得面目狰狞。第三日晚上，正当他们熟睡之时，地狱的火在宫殿里燃烧起来，火光冲天，宫殿一夜倾塌，充满着痛苦的嘶吼声。魔鬼前来收割他的祭品，露宿草坪、未曾拿过魔鬼一花一叶的泥瓦匠从中逃脱，他日日谨记自己受到欲望诱惑时那种噬心蚀骨的痛苦，然而他为此感谢主，视之为恩赐，并在余生向主偿还。”

女仆讲完故事，很久没有再说一句话。

路易睁开眼，看见莱斯特正搂着混血女仆尚是温热的躯体在跳舞。

他在心里告诉自己，第二日。

“噢，亲爱的、亲爱的路易，还在坚持。”莱斯特满眼戏谑之色，晃动着高脚杯里的血浆凑上来吻他。路易偏过头，莱斯特也不恼，他知道怎么让路易屈服，那修长的、钢琴家的手指滑进他的衣领，在他的肋骨上叮叮咚咚地弹奏着，从低音滑到高音，停留在深陷的潭窝，又从高音徐徐降落，暧昧地吐息洒在他敏感的侧颈。

“你无法拒绝我。”

路易意味不明地哼了一声。

是，他无法拒绝他。那天晚上他从梦中酣然醒来，看到莱斯特隔着幔帐站在他床边，金发、蓝眼，美得锋利而致命，一切就已经注定。几乎是看到他的那一瞬间，颈边被吸血鬼噬咬留下的齿痕就开始发热、瘙痒，比疼痛更加深刻的记忆是吸血鬼在他皮肤上吮吸的双唇。那金发蓝眼的恶魔走了过来，他无法抑制地从心底产生渴望，握住枪的手在那地震一般的渴求中生生颤抖，那美丽的魔鬼轻轻一笑，生命就如同一片枯叶，从他身体上滑落。

在他双眸深情的注视下，所有的意念，甚至他的犯罪感，还有死的念头都毫不重要了。他完全忘怀了自己。他的生活像是分离出来的身外之物*。

他看不到别的，除了那晃动的白色床幔，和垂落在他脸颊两侧的金发，他以为自己从命运绝望的囚牢里找到了通往自由的钥匙，他陷入某种同样火热鲜活的海域，只是那并非生命。而除了生命，他唯一拥有的只是自由，如今连自由都要被剥夺，路易闭上眼，不再看他，任他粗暴或温存地索要他的身体，最后，他轻声问道，“一个人能同时拥有自由和生命吗？”

那是第三日，路易挣开了扣住手腕的锁链。莱斯特在钢琴边弹奏同一支曲子，来来回回，反反复复，路易披上斗篷，站在门廊的阴影里。他站了很久，久到仿佛在争取莱斯特的同意，但莱斯特没有看他，只是不停歇地弹奏着，叮叮咚咚，叮叮咚咚，越弹越激烈，越弹越高昂，透露出一股自我挣扎的意味，最后，旋律重新舒缓下来，又变得悠扬婉转，啊，是的，路易。我无法给你人类的生命，但你拥有自由。

他看着莱斯特唇角噙着的一抹笑，突然感到一阵心悸。但他没来得及细想，一转身，走廊里响过一阵寥落的跫音，和渐缓渐弱的钢琴声一起重归夜晚的沉寂。

Fin.

*参考《夜访吸血鬼》原文

**Author's Note:**

> “是的，”他对我说，“我得向你承认，那只是故事的开始。”  
> “最后怎样了？”我问，“你回去他身边了吗？”  
> “不妨告诉你，在故事的结尾，我发现自己爱上了魔鬼。并且从那时起就一直爱着了。”


End file.
